Carlos45's Love Machine Story
by Carlos45
Summary: Inspired by Dtksgirl's story, send requests on who you want to see paired by PM! OC's are accepted! Pairings can be CannonxCannon, CannonxOC, OCxOther People's OC's, OCxMy OC's
1. Cuddles and Flaky

**Happy Summer! Well for me anyways. I'm finally un-grounded and I can make stories for you guys again! To celebrate this occasion, I'm making a new story for you guys. What makes this story different for me is that it only focus on the most awesome yet most hated subject in history...Love...And I suck at love stories. See this as practice to improve my writing skills and your demands. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Cuddles said to himself angrily, he hasn't been more angry in his whole life! He has found out that his now ex-girlfriend was cheating on him with not one, not two, not three, but with FOUR other Tree Friends. He should have suspected it after how many dates she canceled with too many excuses, Cuddles hadn't felt more stupid than the time he put helium on his eye. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home and take a long rest, who couldn't be tired after yelling like an anime warrior to your ex? However, the yellow bunny heard something that disturbed his depressing walk. He looked around before he saw his long time friend Flaky to his left sitting on a bench while silently crying, he was confused on why she was crying before he remembered that her boyfriend Flippy cheat on her with his girlfriend. He has always pitied the small red porcupine as she was always scared of everything, which was why he made a promise to somehow make her feel protected when they were kids. He sort of did when he hooked her up with Flippy, but he now realizes that wasn't the greatest idea he came up with. To make up amends, Cuddles decided to head to her direction so he could at least try to comfort her.

"Hey Flaky," Cuddles said as Flaky looked at him with tears on her eyes, seeing Flaky in this state made Cuddles regret introducing her to Flippy.

""C-c-cuddles? W-what are you d-doing here?" Flaky asked. Cuddles simply signed on sat down next her; he always couldn't stand to look at her in the eye when she was crying.

"I just want to apologize for everything that happened to you today, I never thought of Flippy as the cheating type. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me," Cuddles said as he rubbed his arm in a depressed manner. Flaky looked at him with shock, she couldn't believe that he was blaming himself for her sadness.

"N-no, it isn't your fault. It's mine, if only I was a better girlfriend he wouldn't have cheated on me," She said with more tears coming out of her eyes. It was now Cuddle's turn to be shock, why would she blame herself when it was clearly his fault. Before he could say anything, Flaky hugged Cuddles and cried her heart out. He couldn't say anything at this point except but to hug her back; he felt his own tears raining down while hugging his crying friend. He didn't know how long he was hugging her, but it felt like years before he felt her calm down.

"T-thank you Cuddles, you're always kind to me," Flaky whispered as she hugged Cuddles tighter. The yellow bunny still remain silent, he didn't know what to say so he decided to think. He thought about the day when he first met Flaky, a bully was picking on her and he stood up for her. He got ass kicked by the bully, but he got Flaky's friendship in return. Since then they have been close friends, sometimes he felt they were even more than friends. They've also slept in the same bed while cuddling when they have sleepovers, she always gave him way too many hugs, and she often kissed him in cheek. As they got older however, she was starting to be shy around him which confused the bunny greatly, he sometimes swore he saw a blush on her face once or twice.

Things changed when he starting Giggles, he started to see her less and when he did found her, she was seemed depressed. To fix this problem, he introduced her to Flippy. At first, it looked like it wasn't going to look good, but he soon saw them happy with each other. Now here he is comforting her from her heartbreak while she comforts his heartbreak.

He soon felt Flaky leave the hug so she could see his face; she then went closer and kissed him in the lips. His eyes went wides, but he soon felt them close while he kissed her back. Cuddles started to feel warm and happy about Flaky kissing him, he didn't know why until he started to exam his memories closely. The cuddling, the kissing, the shyness, the depression, it all started to make sense to him. Flaky must have a crush on him when they were kids, but it must have turned to love when they got older. That explains everything, that's why she was depressed when he was dating Giggles. Before he knew it, the kiss has stop and he looked at Flaky with a huge blush on her face.

"I love you Cuddles," Flaky said as she waited for his response. The more Cuddles thought about, the more he wanted to say yes. He caused her to be sad, now it was time to repay her.

"I love you too Flaky," he said as he kissed her again. He didn't know how long they were kissing or how long they were sitting in the bench, but he didn't care. Flaky was no longer depressed and Cuddles didn't felt stupid anymore. Everyone was happy.

* * *

**Jesus Christ! That was horse shit wasn't it? Hopefully I'll get better at this. Oh yeah, almost forgot. You can send your OC's to this story to pair them up with cannon characters, other OC's, your own OC's, and even my OC's. Description for it is below.**

_**Name: (everyone needs a name)**_

_**Species: (I need to know or turn your OC to a Generic Tree Friend)**_

_**Age: (optional)**_

_**Attire: (Optional)**_

_**Personality: (I gotta know how your OC acts)**_

_**Pair: (Who is your OC going to be paired with?)**_

**_Story_: _(Choose a story to go with the romance. PS, if you give me control I might turn it to a mindfuck romance)_**

**Send it to me by PM and yes, you could reuse the OC for a different person over and over again. I won't start using OC's until Chapter 3, but I will show a list of OC's in Chapter 2. Until then, have a great summer vacation!**


	2. Sniffles and Petunia

**Welcome back to another chapter of my Love Machine Story! Now today, I decided to practicing my crack fic writing skills with this chapter. I'm a little rusty since it's sort of short, but it's still random. I'll announce the OC's at the end of this chapter so please enjoy. **

* * *

Sniffles never felt so nervous in his whole life. Today was the day he was going to ask out Petunia. He has always had a crush on the indigo skunk since the first day he has met her, problem is that he is the nerd and she's the pretty girl and the chances of them getting together is one and a thousand, so he chickened out in the last minute. He signed as he dropped his shopping bag in his bed, he went out to buy some things for an experiment and and some things to probably improve his social life. He dropped all the things in his bed until one particular item he didn't remember buying landed on the floor. He picked up and saw it was a red container of body spray called Old Spice, Sniffles was questioning how he got the container but then question how it smelled. He opened the the spray and smelled...his eyes widen. It smelled like a space pirate fighting a hybrid of Godzilla and King Kong with a his dick in the inside of a volcano and was somehow winning.

Sniffles no longer cared about how he got the body spray, seeing as he sprayed himself as soon as he smelled it. The power of the smell made Sniffles more powerful than Goku and Superman combined as his house immediately exploded at the sheer power of the smell. Sniffles was floating in mid air while being surrounded by a white aura, he decided to pay Petunia a visit to finally confess feelings. To show his new badassness, the anteater took off his glasses and threw them in the ground like it was nothing.

Flipqy was having the time of his life killing off the worthless Tree Friends as he just finished snapped the neck of a purple beaver. Before he could do more damage, he smelled something that nearly destroyed his nose out of supreme epicness. He turned around to see Sniffles, he looked like he defeated God and Satan in a gamble arm wrestling match under a minute and won the rights to own Heaven and Hell. Before he could even do something, Sniffles just glared at the bear causing Flipqy's entire upper torso to explode rainbows. The powerful anteater smiled softly and continued to look for his love.

Sniffles continued floating around the town before he was interrupted by another obstacle; he saw Lifty and Shifty _playing _tug of war with Flaky's scooter while the poor porcupine struggled to keep her property. Sniffles just send a glare to the twins that would make Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee shit their pants, the result made Lifty and Shifty flesh being melted away and their skeletons being instantly shattered. Flaky turned to her savior with a nosebleed and fainted; Sniffles ignored her and continued on his quest to find his true love.

"Today is such a beautiful and good day!" Giggles commented out loud with her friend Petunia, they had been hanging out with each other for awhile and are having a great time. "And it's only going to get better since our lemonade stand is opening soon."

"I know you can't wait for the lemonade stand, it's always your favorite part of the day," Petunia said as they headed to their stand, but their path was blocked by a glowing blue anteater. Both the girl's eyes widen at his epicness, Giggles was the first to sniff the air and her head exploded because she couldn't handle the power that was Old Spice. Petunia ignored her best friend's corpse and walked toward Sniffles, he grabbed her hand and flew up in the air. Sniffles gave a smirked that would make Brad Pitt melt. He stop flying as soon as he reached space, Sniffles then looked at his true love and reached towards her ear.

"Marry me Petunia, become my wife as I rule the world with you by my side," Sniffles whispered causing the whole world to tremble. Petunia answered by kissing the blue anteater, this cause Sniffles to become even more powerful as he exploded and destroyed the whole universe. Let this be a lesson, people who use Old Spice will be too epic to the point where they kill millions.

* * *

**Still needs work! If only I could focus more on my stories than my laziness! Anyways, here are the OC's for the story, remember that you could send more or you can reuse your OC for a different love interest for more craps and laughs.**

**-Ayame (_MizzEvans13_)**

**-Samiee (_Flippy Face_)**

**-Stripes (_stripesthetiger11_)**

**-Lavender (_emico997_)**

**-Muffin (_MuffinHTF_)**

**-Boony (_boony832_)**

**-Flacky Redwood (_Mr spec ops, please message me this so this story isn't taken down like my others_)**

**Now if you excuse me, I have to find out how to fuck a cloud **


	3. Mole and Ayame

**Hello my lovely fans, welcome to another chapter of one of the worst and confusing love stories you will ever read! Oh yeah, I remembered I had a deviantart account and I'm now posting random drawings. If you want to see them then go to my profile to find my account. Now please enjoy**

* * *

Happy Tree Town is a very big place despite its small population, it was very easy to get lost unless you know the whole town like the back of your hand. This was the case for the newest resident named Ayame, she was a Bobcat that wore circle frame glasses with a desert camo jacket that comes to her waist and a red earring on her left ear and a pink earring on her right. The Bobcat has sworn that she has passed the same bunny corpse three times already.

"Damn it! Where do I go?" Ayame yelled to herself as she crossed the street while holding the map of Happy Tree Town, the map was more complicated than the equation of a black hole. Ayame looked up from her map and noticed a car heading to her direction quickly, her eyes widen as she dropped the map and dodge the fast vehicle. The fast vehicle quickly vanished while Ayame breathed heavily from nearly being killed, she slowly stood up with her anger raising as she ran to find the vehicle so she could destroy it, she then stopped and immediately slowed down as soon as she heard a loud a crash. She saw the vehicle crashed to a tree with the driver visibly twitching, she snapped out of her short trance and ran to the crashed vehicle to check on the driver.

The driver was a pink mole with a purple turtleneck and dark glasses, he looked unharmed but he was unconscious. Ayame tried to open the door but it was stuck as the crash smashed it in. The cat was now desperate to help the man who almost killed her as she looked around to find anyone who could help, she found a purple deer in a white black striped shirt with makeup passing by in a unicycle.

"You!" Ayame cried out scaring the crap out of the deer, he turned around slowly and faced his caller. "Do you mind giving me a hand, I really some help right here."

The mime deer was hesitant at first, but he suddenly rushed as if he recognized the car. With their combined strength, they manage to rip the door from its hinges. Mime was the first to get in the vehicle and get the body out. He took out an invisible phone and started dialing like a madman, he then started moving his hands furiously as if he was having an argument to whoever he was talking to. Ayame looked in amusement before she took out her own phone and called 911. It wasn't until long before the ambulance arrived and carried the unconscious mole to the hospital.

The Mole didn't know what happened, he was just driving like always until he heard some yelling and then stopped hearing all together. He slowly got up wonder where he was and reached for his cane, but he couldn't feel it anywhere.

"Where am I?" The Mole said to himself as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Are you out of your mind?" The Mole jumped in at the voice as he turned his head left in right to hear the voice again. "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"I'm name is Ayame and I'm right next to you with your friend Mime."

The Mole sort of calmed down at the mentioned name and turned to face his savior.

"Why in God's name are you driving a car by yourself? Mime told me that you're blind, you could have gotten seriously hurt," Ayame said while The Mole got off his bed with his cane.

"My apologies, I was just on my way to the store to get some supplies but I must have gotten lost on the way. I asked some of my close friends for assistance, but they were all so busy that I had to go alone. Now if you excuse me, I still have some shopping to do," The Mole said as he made his way to the exit.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't go! Your car is wrecked!" The female Bobcat said as she ran after the blind mole, Mime just followed since he really has nothing better to do today.

"I'll just walk then." The Mole continued to walk out the hospital with the cat and deer behind him. The store was was pretty close to the hospital as it was a five minute walk, but it took the three twenty minutes to get there since they had to protect the obvious blind mole from many dangers such as random rolling trash cans, cars that appear out of nowhere, falling plants, Splendid's heroing, and Whistle. The journey was so dangerous to the point Mime lost an arm, was skinned, and died due to blood loss by the time they reached their destination. It was now just The Mole and Ayame as they tried to find the things desperately needed for his home.

"So you mind telling me what you need so we could get out of here, this town is starting to drive me insane," Ayame said as she looked around to make sure she doesn't find anything else that could send her brain to psychotic city.

"Don't worry my dear, the item I need isn't far from where we are. We just need to head in-between sections three and six," The Mole said while pointing at sections eight and ten; he made the bobcat blushed when he called her dear by the way. The duo surprisingly made it unharmed as Ayame looked around trying to find what The Mole needed, but stopped searching all together as she realized the blind bastard didn't even tell her what they were looking for.

"Ah, here it is," The Mole said as he held up the item he has been searching for, Ayame turned around to see what it was...and her eyes widen as her brain tried to comprehend the mind fuck it was getting. The Mole was literally holding another mole at the palm of his hand, behind him was a section of multiples moles being sold on all different shapes and sizes.

"...What..."

"Come, it is now time for us to return back to our proper homes." The Mole said, but then loud gunshots were heard that made the blind one stopped in his tracks.

"Everyone freeze! I swear if you as much twitch an eye lash, me and bro will blow your fucking head off!" Lifty shouted with him and his twin brother Shifty carrying AK47's. Every hostage, including Shifty looked at Lifty with confusion.

"...Move and we kill you, that's what I meant to say!" Lifty yelled with a blush on his face. Ayame was now even more confused as she tried to understand what was going on, but her thinking process was put to a halt as The Mole grabbed her arm and ran to nearest wall. He covered her mouth to make extra sure that the twins wouldn't find them.

"Listen to me strange woman I never encounter before, I need you to stay here and stay quiet as possible. I will hand these hooligans myself," The Mole whispered as he casually walked to thieves while Ayame stood and watch. Lifty and Shifty quickly spotted The Mole walking towards them and pointed their machine guns at him.

"Stop right there before we paint the floor red with your blood," Shifty said as The Mole stopped.

"Gentlemen, I'm just here to give you something worthy for your eyes," The Mole said as he threw the mole he was buying at them, Lifty immediately caught it as Shifty looked over his brother's shoulder to see what The Mole has given them. The young green raccoon opened up his palms to see a red blinking mole, it exploded before they could say a single word. The explosion completely obliterated Lifty's upper torso while Shifty's face and chest was reduced to skeletons. The hostages cheered at the twin's deaths and proceeded to leave the store in happiness, this all happened as Ayame decided to give up on understanding and walked up to The Mole would is standing so proudly to point where he could be confused as a statue. The two left the store and went out for a small stroll before they say their goodbyes.

"Wow, today was a crazy day," Ayame said as The Mole nodded in agreement.

"I never did catch your name did I? Are you new to this town?" The Mole asked as he looked at the female Bobcat.

"Yes, my name is Ayame and I just moved here today. I'm just looking for a place to crash," Ayame said as The Mole decided to stop walking and turned to her.

"You could stay with me if you like," The Mole said as Ayame blushed at the offer.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything," The Mole reached his hand towards her as Ayame stared at the hand.

"I would not mind, you did saved my life after all,"

Ayame thought for a moment before grabbing the hand with her own. They then proceeded to walk to the sunset hand and hand before getting ran over by a very large truck.

* * *

**I'm deeply sorry to MizzEvan13 if I ruined the story by adding a little bit of my style in it, I was just trying to find and kill a shadow bug I found in my room to the point where I had to finish the story quickly so I'll have more time to find it. Looked like I didn't think it through well enough. Oh well, hopefully I do a little better with Samiee and Flippy next chapter.**

**Now if you excuse me, I need to find proof that My Little Pony can control people's minds **


	4. Samiee and Flipqy

**私は私がちょうど書いたか見当がつかないが、書くとき、私はToonamiのを考えていたし、これが起こった。まあ心の性交は、頼まれたし、ここにある。ENJOY！**

* * *

Today was the day, Samiee was must kill his lover Flippy. He has slaughtered the whole population of Happy Tree Town after permanently becoming Flipqy and gaining immortal vampire powers. Flipqy has sworn to Samiee that he would kill him tonight at the Forest of Life, they were both currently preparing for the epic clash.

Samiee was an orange fox with white limbs and belly, he wore small British style glasses with a black scarf and was currently has a big ass sword strapped to his back. He was slowly walking to the battlefield as the pale moonlight shined down on him, he was now currently standing in the middle of the forest with a determined expression on his face.

"You're just in time my dear Samiee," A voice in the distance said as a figure dropped from trees and landed in front of the orange and white fox. The figure was a green bear wearing a large red trench coat that blew in the wind and a red fedora that shield half his face with shadow, he also wore orange sunglasses with two pistols in both hands. "You should've run like I told you, now I'll be forced to kill you painfully."

"I'm sorry Flipqy, but the only Tree Friend dying here tonight is you," Samiee said as he pulled out his humongous sword from his back, Flipqy just looked him with a big smirk on his face.

"Before we fight, I must ask how you plan to kill an immortal," The demonic vampire asked while he aimed his twin pistols at his lover.

"You let me worry about that," Samiee said before yelling out a battle cry and ran towards Flipqy. The bear began shooting at the fox as Samiee dodged the bullets with easy, he was soon in close range with Flipqy and chopped off his head with a mighty swing from his sword. The head was sent flying up in the air as Samiee quickly jumped at an impossible height and sliced the severed head in two. Samiee landed in the ground safely and turned to see the split heads fall to the ground along with the body, but the orange fox knew he was far from finished. He soon heard laughter as the body and both halves of the head disappeared along with Flipqy's blood, Samiee stood his ground as he closed his eyes and listen carefully. He stood in the same spot for a two minutes before he heard the opening he needed.

"_...The trees behind you..._"

Quicker than the speed of light, he quickly spinned his sword like a helicopter while turning around, bullets begin to fly as Samiee's sword blocked every single bullet. As soon as the bullets stopped, Samiee stopped spinning his sword and saw Flipqy smiling at him.

"I completely forgotten that you have the ability to talk with nature," Flipqy said with a very wide grin, he then started to back away from Samiee until he was twelve feet away from him. "It seems to give you an advantage in this fight...Looks like I'll have to take that away." Before Samiee had a chance to react, Flipqy released a loud piercing scream and was soon covered in a ball of dark aura. The aura completely spreaded around the forest and exploded, everything was turned to a deserted wasteland as all life was nearly destroyed. Samiee managed to survive the blast after managing to bring down his sword to the ground and using as a shelter at the last second, he had some scratches from the blast but seemed fine not less. He looked around in complete horror as everything around him was gone. The abandoned town. The trees. The plants. All gone.

"You bastard!" Samiee yelled in complete rage as he turned to see Flipqy laughing at the destruction. The angered fox quickly pulled out the giant sword with one hand as Flipqy put his twins pistols together causing it to glow and transform to a giant double edge sword. Samiee was the first to strike at the demon vampire bear, but Flipqy easily blocked as he pushed Samiee to the ground with his foot. Samiee got up and began to attack Flipqy both quickly and furiously, but the bear blocked every blow. Flipqy soon counter one of Samiee's attacks as he slashed his sword on the fox's back, Samiee screamed in pain as blood squirted out of his back.

"What's the matter Samiee? You were doing so much better before I destroyed the forest!" Flipqy laughed as he prepared to end the battle, he unnoticedly let his guard down to give Samiee enough time to reach for his sword and dodge Flipqy's attack. Samiee then struck Flipqy at the stomach, gaining a critical hit as the half the sword pierce through the stomach. The demon vampire bear cough blood as Samiee begin to spin fast and let Flipqy's body fly out the sword, the bear flew almost two miles while Samiee collapsed in one knee and breathed heavily. The battle is becoming more and more fierce for every strike they give, the forest was now a wasteland and the once populated town was all gone. Samiee soon begin to get up before falling on his knee again, the slash to the back must have been deeper than he thought as he could barely straighten his body. However, Samiee fought the pain as he stood up slowly until he standing perfectly straight. He seemed to recovered just in time as Flipqy returned with his wound healed.

"That actually hurts you know," Flipqy said with a smile as he pulled out his double sword once again. Samiee answered with a glare to the bear as too pulled out his sword. Before they can continue the fight however, a figure flew down and landed on the ground with so much force to the point it caused a crater. Flipqy and Samiee looked at the crater and was shocked to see what came out of it. It was a weird looking blue creature with robotic parts on its arm and half its face; it wore a green gi with an ancient Japan looking helmet and two katanas in each of its 'hands'. That's right; it was robotic alien ninja samurai. The two had no time to prepare as the robotic alien ninja samurai cut Flipqy vertically in half, the creature then turned its attention on Samiee as it flew to him with great speed. Samie managed to grab his sword on time to block the blow, but the strike caused Samiee to fall on his injured back as the robotic alien ninja samurai struggled to have his swords impale the orange fox. Samiee believed he was going to die as his strength being to fade away, but Flipqy was once again resurrected and punched the creature in the face.

"The only person killing Samiee is me!" Flipqy yelled as his sword transformed to his pistols, he began to shot robotic alien ninja samurai repeatedly as the beast took the shots without moving a single centimeter. Flipqy soon ran out of bullets, causing to the creature to finally react as it rushed towards the demonic vampire bear, but Samiee came in and and dropped kick the creature in face. The robotic alien ninja samurai took a couple of steps back before giving a battle stance at the two.

"Flipqy, we won't be able to defeat this thing one on one," Samiee said as he pant heavily, his back is starting to swell up from the cut and he lost about a gallon of blood alreay.

"Are you telling me we should work together?" Flipqy growled as he put his empty pistols together to get the double edge sword again.

"I don't like it too, but do you have a better idea?" Samiee said as the creature dashed towards them.

"FUCK YOU I'M IMMORTAL!" Flipqy yelled as he towards the robotic alien ninja samurai and clashed with it in a sword duel. Samiee joined in with Flipqy as they both worked together without noticing, but the robotic alien ninja samurai manage to stab Samiee in the arm and used his laser vision to obliterate Flipqy. Samiee grabbed his arm in pain as he fell down, he look up to see the creature with it's katanna's ready to pierce through his skull. Samiee slowly waitied for death before another figure flew down and kicked the creature in face. Samiee slowly got up and was shocked to see who saved his life, it was a knight who looked entirely robotic as it wore a cape and a weird hat. The man who saved Samiee was a robot pirate knight. The robotic alien ninja samurai and robot pirate knight flew up into the air as they clashed epicly causing the sky to be filled with violence. The orange fox slowly got up as he tightly held his left arm, he near thought the battle who be this destructive as everything around him was dead.

"Samiee!" A resurrected Flipqy yelled as he spotted the injuried fox. Samiee looked at Flipqy with rage and hit him across the jaw with his right hand.

"This is all your fault! If you never gotten the powers or got rid of Flippy none of this would've have happened!" Samiee yelled as Flipqy slowly got up with a blank expression on his face. Before Samiee could shout at him again, Fliqpy grabbed his face and smashed both of their lips together. Samiee was so surprise that he kissed back, he then hug Flipqy as they started to tongue wrestle with each other. Flipqy then stop the kiss and look deep into Samiee's eyes.

"I know a way to defeat the creature, but it's going to cost both of our lives. Do you want to take the risk?" Flipqy asked as Samiee nodded. The demonic vampire bear pierce himself with his own hand and pulled a strange rainbow glowing ball from body, he tore the ball into two and gave one half to Samiee as he kept the other half. "This is the energy that keeps me immortal, once we use it on the creature, its body will not have time to adapt to the energy causing the body to destroy itself. But we must use all of our energy to force the power into the creature. You think you could handle it?"

"Of course I can, now let's kill this son of a bitch!" Samiee yelled as the robot pirate knight fell to the ground killed and defeated; the robotic alien ninja samurai flew back down with multiple injuries but with enough strength left to kill two more people. However, the creature had no time to prepare as it saw the green bear and orange fox fly towards it, the two pierce through the creature easily with the rainbow attack, but they soon begin to yell as the rainbow attack got brighter and brighter inside the creature. Everything exploded due to a quadruple rainboom.

…

"And that's what having sex with Flippy feels like," Samiee said to his group of friends. They all stood around him in a campfire, speechless and shocked as Samiee smiled with a small blush on his face. Cuddles was the first to get up and started clapping, Toothy later joined along with Lumpy, everyone started to cheer for Samiee for his epic imagery.

* * *

さて、皆さんは、これは私の "特別な"物語の1つであると言うことができます。

あなたは私の言い訳今なら、I must turn off Google Translation...it sucks.


	5. Stripes and Splendid

**I think I rushed on the plot of this chapter, but I was too lazy to retype everything and just went with the flow. Thank God Gurren Lagann helped me with this chapter. **

* * *

Splendid was having a good day, he has arrested Lifty and Shifty without killing anyone, Lumpy is currently hospitalized after he slipped on a banana peel yesterday, Pop has left Cub with Petunia after going on a business trip, and Flippy decided to get out of town for a week to give the others a break. Everything is so extremely perfect that he decided to give his teammates and himself the rest of the day off. He was currently in the park bench relaxing in the warm summer sun.

"Aren't you suppose to save somebody?" The blue flying squirrel heard that caused him to lose track of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his old friend Stripes, she was an orange tiger with black stripes and a brown ranger hat on top of her head.

"Nah, everything is cleared today. I'm just taking a small break that's all," Splendid said as he continued to relax.

"Mind if I join you, today is my day off," Stripes asked as Splendid scoot over for her to sit down

_...Meanwhile in a basement..._

"Sniffles, I really think this isn't a great idea," Toothy said uncomfortably as he struggled a bit. He was currently strapped to table with a giant laser pointing so close to his stomach that it was nearly touching his belly.

"Nonsense, it's highly suggestive that you are tied down so you would not run away from my ray machine." Sniffles said as he wore crazy looking goggles while pushing in commands in a laptop. The giant ray machine began to shake as energy was gathering at one point.

"What does it even do!?" Toothy asked in panic as the machine shook even more violently.

"I don't know! But we're about to find out," Sniffles yelled as the machine became louder than a jet engine. The machine shook so much to the point where it missed it's target and went flying through the open basement window. Toothy breathed in relief thinking he was about to die while Sniffles looked at his window in disappointment.

"...Looks like I do have to fix the shaking problem after all," Sniffles signed in defeat as he took off his goggles and shut off his laptop.

"Well that's too bad Sniffles, but do you mind if you untie me so I could go home?" Toothy beg with his eyes going big and teary, he was shocked when Sniffles laughed.

"Are you crazy? You were only tied for two minutes; I needed you tied for forty-five minutes. We must put this time in good use!" Sniffles said as he began to unzip his pants; Toothy gulped in fear.

_...Back to the love story..._

"Do you hear something?" Splendid asked as he heard a weird laserist sound coming closer and closer. Before Stripes can answer, they were both hit by a weird blue laser before completely vanishing. They looked like they disappeared to a normal point of view, but only people with extremely good eyesight could still see Stripes and Splendid still sitting in the bench. To answer your question, Stripes and Splendid transformed to small spiders.

"W-what? What just happened!?" A small orange spider with black stripes, brown ranger hat, and high pitched voice yelled in confusion.

"I-I don't know, one minute I heard something then we ended up small!" A small baby blue spider with red mask tied against its eyes said as he looked around, his voice was also high pitched with a tint of deepness. He began to crawl around hoping to find answers in the bench before he heard Stripes screamed, he quickly rushed to her to see what got her worked up.

"Splendid! Look!" Stripes pointed down to a small puddle at the bottom of the bench, Splendid looked down only to jump back after looking at his reflection. Instead of seeing a handsome heroic squirrel that was himself, he saw a hideous spider with multiple eyes.

"What the hell?! We're spiders!" Splendid yelled in fear, the blue squirrel has always been afraid of spiders ever since Splendon't put one on his mouth when he was sleeping.

"No shit Sherlock!" Stripes yelled, Splendid ignored her as he continued to look at his reflection in horror. Before Stripes could slap him or anything, they heard a loud piercing scream that nearly destroyed their invisible eardrums. They both looked up and saw a gigantic chipmunk staring down at them; she looked hideously deformed as her red bow waved around wildly causing them to immediately fear her.

"Oh my god! There spiders on the benches!" Giggles yelled in fear as she pointed at the due while hoping like a kangaroo. The two newly formed spiders watched in horror as Giggles pulled out a red purse out of nowhere while swinging it like a animal, the duo barely dodged as the purse nearly crushed them. Using basic instinct, Splendid grabbed Stripes with his legs and flew through Giggle's brain, piercing through her skull as he flew his friend and himself to safety. The blue spider flew back to his home by crashing through his own window and going down to his Super Lair. He put her down right away as he flew away again; Stripes looked around in confusion as she tried to walk in her new spider form. She still couldn't believe she was a spider, today was suppose to be her first day off in months and she later gets transformed into a spider. Life is nice isn't kids? While she continued to train her eight legs to walk, she saw Splendid flying back with a large watch on his back, he descended down where Stripes was and put the watch down.

"Where have you been?" Stripes asked as Splendid pushed some large buttons in super speed.

"I was looking for my communicator so I may contact some help, hopefully he'll answer," Splendid said as the watch began blinking his logo.

"You sure he'll answer?" Stripes asked as Splendid nodded with a smile on his face.

"Of course, he is always ready to help whenever he's on break or not. Once he answers, he will come over here and help us get our bodies back!" Splendid said epicly as he stared at the watch which was continually blinking.

_-Meanwhile-_

Zer0 sat on his chair sleeping. He had his hat over his eyes as he snored loudly, he was so knocked out that he didn't even hear his watch blinking.

_-Back to the romance-_

""...He didn't answer..." Stripes said annoyingly as Splendid gave a disapproval look at his watch, it seems his sidekick still hasn't learn about keeping his watch on at all times, looks like he's going have to ground him again for a week.

"Well, we'll have to survive until tomorrow. Spectacular will get the message and help us," Splendid said as he continued glaring at the watch. They continued to look at the watch awkwardly before Splendid crawled away to the corner of the room.

"Hey Splendid, where're you going?" Stripes asked as Splendid suddenly squirted out webbing, Stripes looked in disgust as her boyfriend made a web home in a matter of seconds.

"Stripes, climb up here so we can rest. Being a spider in a terrible chapter is getting me tired," Splendid said as he yawned. Stripes was hesitant at first, but she soon crawled into the web. It felt strangely right as she scooted over the Splendid and rest with him. The next morning, Zer0 came in and accidently killed them in fright.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLENESS! I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and not find me and lynch me.**

**Now if you excuse me, I must gather every hater in the world and then have a large orgy with them.**


	6. Lavender and Toothy

**Hello my amazing fans! I can come up with many excuses and why I haven't update but today's excuse is true, I had an unexpected vacation to my grandparent's house for a week. I'm going to another vacation which is camping this Friday, so don't expect any updates for the weekend. ENJOY!**

* * *

'It's was a beautiful sunset today' Lavender thought as she continued to walk down the empty streets of Happy Tree Town. Lavender is a purple skunk with a heart shaped necklace and a crown of flowers on her head. She thought why it was so empty and silent today until she remembers Flippy fought Splendid, they nearly killed everyone until the remaining survivors had enough and somehow killed them both.

Lavender signed as she continued walking while her mind wandered to her crush, Toothy. She has been crushing on the purple beaver since she first moved into town, Lavender can't stop think about his adorable buck teeth, his cute freckles, his-

"Hey Lavender!" The purple skunk was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see her best friend Lovie, she was a pink bunny with a golden tiara.

"Oh hey Lovie," Lavender said as Lovie walked with her.

"It's been a crazy day today! I was about to tell Russell that I love him before he was murdered along with half of the population! Now I have to wait until tomorrow until I can tell him how I feel," Lovie said depressingly as she began to walk hunched backed.

"It's okay Lovie, I'm sure you'll tell him your true feelings. Just like you did with Flippy, Lumpy, Lifty, and the other males in Happy Tree Town," Lavender said, her friend has a habit to fall in love with every boy she meets, Lovie has told her that she quit loving everyone as she decided to she only loves Russell.

"You're right!" Lovie said as her back straighten right away. "I'll tell him my feeling right after he's resurrected! By the way, I saw Toothy on the beach while the fight was going on, maybe you can tell him your feelings," Lavender eyes widen as she saw her friend leave randomly, she then began to blush as she thought about telling her feelings to the purple beaver.

'What if he doesn't like me?' Lavender thought causing the skunk girl to stop in her tracks. She had a small fear of Toothy rejecting her for awhile now and it had ruined the moments where she tried to confess her feelings to him. 'But not today' Lavender told herself as she took a deep breath and walked to the beach, It took her seven minutes to get there but it was worth it as she saw Toothy sitting on a rick while watching the ocean. She walks towards him with a smile on her face while sitting down next to him.

"Hey Lavender, what are you doing here?" Toothy said smiling...This is when Lavender couldn't take it anymore... She grabs the beaver by his shoulders and presses her lips to his. Toothy's eyes widen out of shock, but he quickly close them out of pleasure. They both fell off the rock as they began to make out furiously in the sand. They soon began to shove their tongues down their throats when Lavender began to reach down Toothy's private parts. Before things could get too serious, a meteor fell on top of them; crushing and killing them both.

* * *

**The author wanted this to be fluffy, but I was having such a hard time making fluffy that I went insane around the middle. Guess the vacation made rusty for some reason. Oh well, I do better next chapter with Muffin and Sniffles.**

**Now excuse me, I must murder Twilight Sparkle.**


	7. Muffin and Sniffles

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but you're not here to hear my excuses aren't you? Here is Muffin and Sniffles everybody!**

* * *

It was a bright day for most of the Happy Tree Friends.

As the others met with brutal ends.

It was especially bright for Muffin the maroon fox,

Nothing could ruin her day, not even a mock.

Today was the day she was going to confuse to her crush Sniffles

Who was currently in his lab making a bit of a piffle.

Muffin closed her shop and went out to find the anteater,

Her face flushed like an oven heater.

She went to his metal tree and knocked the door,

Until she jumped in fright after hearing a roar.

She looked up to see a giant moth burst through the tree and fly,

While Muffin looked surprise as the creature touched the sky.

Sniffles came out of his tree with his nerdy glasses and looked up in horror.

He yelled out "Someone please catch my borer!"

Muffin looked at Sniffles and yelled "What the hell is that thing!?"

Sniffles grabbed her hand and said "Not time to explain, we have to cut its wings."

They both ran to the town where the giant moth began killing and feeding on the residents

Hell the moth even ate many of the former presidents.

The moth looked down at its meals until he found a yellow tasty bunny.

It was Cuddles, whose day is no longer sunny.

The moth chopped him down and ate his organs in front his friend Toothy

Who yelled with teary eyes, "Damn you to hell you fucking ruthie!"

Sniffle and Muffin looked in horror as the city was in flaming ruins.

Sniffles whispered in anger "Curse that Lewins."

Splendid flew over them and shot his laser beams at the moth

But Lewins the moth just dropped him like cloth.

Flipqy also tried stabbing Lewins to death.

But she crushed him to his last breath.

This was the last straw for Sniffles as his anger began to grow.

He took out his glowing watch, put in his face and yelled, "Big O!"

A giant black robot appeared before the two as Sniffles entered with ease,

He looked at Muffin, handed her hand and asked, "Would you come join me?"

Mufffin took the anteater's hand and entered his robot.

The battle began as the moth fought the bot.

_Crush_, _Splash_, _Slam_!

The battle was causing the two friends to say damn.

The moth was damaged but it stilled had enough energy to keep attacking,

Muffin at one point had to tell Sniffles to stop slacking.

It was hard battle, but the robot manage to crush the moth's head,

Right before the robot blew up to shreds.

Muffin survived the fall and looked around the find her friend,

But she found him crush with his legs bend.

She ran to him with tears on her eyes asking him if he's going to be alright,

He gave a weak smile while shaking his head, as the sky turned bright.

Muffin couldn't take it anymore as she yelled to him "I love you!"

Sniffles smiled and kissed her with his love for her was true.

They sat at the ruins holding and kissing each other with oath,

Until the robot's arm fell from the sky and crushed them both.

* * *

**I like this chapter for some reason...maybe it's because of the rhyme, let's see if I can do better next chapter...or chapters...**

**Now if you excuse me, please don't scroll down**

**...**

**...**

**DON'T SCROLL DOWN!**

**...**

**...**

**DON'T YOU DARE!**

**...**

**...**

**I'M WARNING YOU**

**...**

**...**

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

**...**

**...**

**Darn it, I love you guys. Free hugs for everyone**


End file.
